


[Cover Art] for " The Cracker Box" by Evenlodes_Friend

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for " The Cracker Box" by Evenlodes_Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evenlodes_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenlodes_Friend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cracker Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087130) by [Evenlodes_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenlodes_Friend/pseuds/Evenlodes_Friend). 



I'm now the proud owner of a Bamboo Fun tablet having found someone selling one very reasonably on Ebay. This is my first attempt using it to create art and I can say I rather like it.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/TYg30NjINWzhgBMhALCxFtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
